Death Battle Godzilla
Death Battle Godzilla (死の戦いゴジラ Shi No Tatakai Gojira) (normally known as DBGoji) is a mighty Gojiran and RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Death Battle Godzilla may not be capable of speech, but he is a cool, tough and commanding Gojiran who has fought against many kaiju, so he's a lot more brutal and aggressive when it comes to fights. Out of the battlefield though; he's pretty chill and will give a thumbs up to those he feels did well during battle. History Debut: The Rise and Fall of EvoldarGoji! Death Battle Godzilla made his first appearance when he appeared in a city to defend and fight against the Dagahra and Neo Dagahra. As Dagahra was spraying barems, Death Battle Godzilla blasted his atomic breath against Dagahra, Neo Dagahra quickly flew up, and starts circling the Gojiran. Neo Dagahra then blasted some barems at Death Battle Godzilla, to which Death Battle Godzilla then blasted his atomic breath at them destroying some barems. Neo Dagahra then flew over and knocked Death Battle Godzilla down to the ground, Death Battle Godzilla then retaliated by swing his tail against Neo Dagahra. Dagahra and Neo Dagahra then both blasted their Irabushan Beams against Death Battle Godzila, sending him flying into the waters. Dagahra and Neo Dagahra then both trapped Death Battle Godzilla in a waterspout before then spinning around releasing lighting down upon him. Things were looking pretty bad, but Death Battle Godzilla rose back up and knew how to stop this; Death Battle Godzilla roared and then uses Nuclear Pulse, blasting barem off of him and the blast hitting against the Dagahra's but not killing the two sea dragons. As Dagahra and Neo Daghra landed down, a new monster entered the battlefield however. A giant towering Demon/Gojiran hybrid then appeared known as "Evoldar Desu" and blasted his atomic breath at the two Dagahra's, creating a major explosion and scaring them off. Death Battle Godzilla observed the Demon-Gojiran and found out through his senses that Evoldar Desu was really a young Gojiran being possessed by some unknown demonic entity...Death Battle Godzilla then began to fight the demonic Gojiran. However, Evoldar Desu was very tough and hard to beat; the two fighting each for a while. Then out from a portal, hep arrived; MIB Godzilla and Jiraku had come to help Death Battle Godzilla fight Evoldar Desu! Evoldar Desu and MIB Godzilla later on got into a beam fight, followed up by Death Battle Godzilla blasting his atomic breath around Evoldar Desu's area, creating a huge explosion, sending all the kaijus back. As Evoldar Desu grew a fifth tail, it was there when it was revealed that if Evoldar Desu grew a sixth tail, they would be doomed. Death Battle Godzilla, MIB Godzilla and Jiraku had to think of a way to stop Evoladr Desu from going berserk and having the demonic entity control him; so they had to be careful when fighting him. As the three battled Evoldar Desu, Kashima C then appeared, landing down next to MIB Godzilla and saying that she could help soothe and calm down Evoldar Desu with her pacifying ray, the Love Love Ray. However, the three would have to cover her while she had to recharge it, as it was limited at the time. Kashima C fired her first shot at Evoldaer Desu, making him lose one of his five tails. Death Battle Godzilla swung his tail around and distracted Evoldar Desu while Kashima C recharged. Evolder Desu then tossed him asides, causing Death Battle Godzilla to roll over. Kashima then fired her second blast at Evoldar Desu, getting rid of another one of his tails. Because of this, Desu then regained control of himself and broke free from the entity's wrath, getting rid of the other tails minus one and turning Desu back to normal. Death Battle Godzilla returned along with Jiraku and Kashima C, giving a thumbs up to both MIB Godzilla and Desu. As MIB Godzilla and Desu traveled into MIB Godzilla's universe, Death Battle Godzilla, Kashima C and Jiraku waved goodbye to the two. With the day now saved, Death Battle Godzilla then turned around and swam into the seas, his work there now done. The Return of the Mutant Godzilla Clones Death Battle Godzilla appeared in New York to assist Gamera and fight against the evil forces of Dr. Cube's monster The Grudyin, Gabara, Guruguran and Rudongo. Death Battle Godzilla appeared when Guruguran and Rudongo charged at Gamera but before they could strike Gamera however, an atomic beam then hit Rudongo and Guruguran; Death Battle Godzilla had appeared to fight in the battle. Rudongo then fired his laser beam at Death Battle Godzilla, but then Gamera slammed into Rudongo, biting him in the shoulder. Rudongo slashed his hooks at Gamera, to which Gamera pushed Rudongo against a building. Rudongo then flew over and began to harass Death Battle Godzilla by constantly shooting laser beams from his mouth against him and his area. Guruguran roared and then slashed his sword-hand and hook-hand against Death Battle Godzilla, to which Death Battle Godzilla grabbed Guruguran by the arm, throwing him down to the ground. Guruguran then blasted a stream of flames from his mouth at Death Battle Godzilla, to which Death Battle Godzilla blasted his atomic beam back at Guruguran, causing Guruguran to stagger back. t that moment however, the ground began to shake underneath the combatants area; it shook loudly and steam erupted from the cracks of the ground, almost like a volcano; out from the ground came out a huge explosion of fiery dirt and debris, revealing a giant mutant Gojiran clone; Cancergojira. As the Mutant Godzilla clones arrived and Cancergojira killed Guruguran, Gabara and Rudongo continued to fight against the heroes. Rudongo then attacked both Death Battle Godzilla and Gamera by firing a barrage of lasers at the two, to which then Gamera and Death Battle Godzilla then both blasted their Plasma Fireballs and Atomic Beam against Rudongo, setting Rudongo on fire and falling over exploding, killing Rudongo. Gabara then ran towards and charged at Death Battle Godzilla, only for Death Battle Godzilla to then blast his atomic breath at his face. Gabara was then sent flying aways before crash-landing, defeating him for now. After Gabara's defeat, Rudongo's death and Garbage Monster retreating; Cancergojira, Leukocytegojira and Spermgojira then all regrouped with each other. Death Battle Godzilla, Gamera and Ultraman Mebius regrouped as well. Cancergojira's skin boiled and scutes glowed; Cancergojira then blasted both his Atomic Beams from his mouth and hands at Gamera, Death Battle Godzilla and Ultraman Mebius. Gamera blocked the ray, skidding back a bit, Ultraman Mebius and Death Battle Godzilla were hit by the ray, flares coming off of them. All three of the Mutant Godzilla clones laughed; then Cancergojira rushed in, heading in to fight Ultraman Mebius some more. Spermgojira leaped up and tackled Death Battle Godzilla. Spermgojira constricted himself onto Death Battle Godzilla's neck, choking him; Death Battle Godzilla struggled to pry Spermgojira off of him. Eventually Death Battle Godzilla did tear Spermrgojira off of his neck, to which Spermgojira jumped up and whipped his tail at Death Battle Godzilla some more. Death Battle Godzilla then blasted his atomic beam against Spermgojira and sending him flying against Leukocytegojira; taking down the two mutant clones. ack with Mebius and Cancergojira, Mebius's Mebius Blade glowed a bright gold, doing a series of slashes, it creating an infinity symbol before firing the Mebium Shot at the symbol; an explosion occurred around Cancergojira, catching him up in the crossfire. Gamera, Death Battle Godzilla and Ultraman Mebius then regrouped with each other and then fired a stream of Plasma Fireballs, Mebium Shot and Atomic Fireball against the three Mutant Godzilla clones. All three attacks hit the Mutant Godzilla clones, creating a big explosion around them and causing the ground from underneath them to collapse. The Mutant Godzilla clones then fell down from down below, their roars could be heard screeching as they descended. The explosion went on for a bit, before it then covered the ground and buried the Mutant Godzilla clones underground, the debris clearing. The Mutant Godzillas clones were defeated, with the three heroes victorious; New York was saved. Death Battle Godzilla roared victoriously in the air and then thanked Gamera and Ultraman Mebius for their help. With that, Death Battle Godzilla then swam off into the sea, heading off. Abilities * '''Atomic Breath: '''Death Battle Godzilla can fire an atomic breath from his mouth. * '''Nuclear Pulse: '''Death Battle Godzila can blast out a nuclear pulse from his body against his foes. This power can only be used for limited times however. * '''Regenerator G1: '''Death Battle Godzilla can regenerate albeit slowly. * '''Magnetic Powers: '''Death Battle Godzilla can generate powerful magnetic fields from his body after being struck several times by lightning. * '''Sharp Dorsal Plates: '''Death Battle Godzilla has sharp dorsal plates that can also somewhat be used for battle. * '''Uncanny Durability: '''Death Battle Godzilla is very durable. * '''Super Strength: '''Death Battle Godzilla is very strong, capable of lifting monsters far bigger than him. * '''Aquatic Aspiration: '''Death Battle Godzilla can breathe underwater. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''Death Battle Godzilla is a very adept swimmer and can swim at surprisingly high speeds. Trivia * Death Battle Godzilla was originally used by Lord Vehk. * Death Battle Godzilla was originally set to appear earlier in RP in October of 2016, but this was scrapped and he ended up appearing later. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)